


Good Vibes

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Embarrassed Castiel (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: I wrote this fic based on a prompt in a Destiel group I am in:Prompt: Dean asks Cas to send him some good vibes. Cas has just recently had a conversation with someone (maybe Charlie or Gabe or someone) about different types of “vibes” and innocently misinterprets Dean’s request. Dean is initially confused, then finds the hilarity in it. He thanks Cas, in person, but explains what he really meant. Cas is embarrassed. Dean feels bad for making Cas feel embarrassed. It somehow leads to them getting together and testing out the “vibes.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Good Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 30 I chose Sex Toys

“Oh man I hope I get this.” Dean said suddenly, causing Cas some confusion as they were currently on the phone and had been discussing the latest episode of their favorite series, so he was unsure of what Dean was referring to.

“What are you trying to get?”

“Oh, just a part for Baby. She needs a new muffler and I’ve been trying to find one on eBay. It’s a bitch to find parts for her sometimes, but I just found someone selling it. Just hoping no one out bids me in the next three days before the auction ends. Send me some good vibes Cas.”

“Um…sure…I will send you some ‘good vibes.’ ” Cas replied, not sure what Dean meant but he would find out and send him some if that is what he needed.

“Awesome Man. Thanks. Hey I’m gonna run. I gotta wake up super early for work tomorrow, so I’ll catch ya later.”

“Okay Dean. Get some rest. Ill talk to you tomorrow.” He replied as Dean hung up the phone.

Cas was still contemplating what Dean had wanted him to send, when his phone rang a few minutes later, Gabriel’s name on the caller ID. He sighed as he hit accept; Calls with his brother were often frustrating, but maybe Gabe would know what he needed to send Dean.

“Hello, Gabriel.” He answered.

“Heya Cassie, how’s it hanging?” His brother asked, same as always.

“What do you want Gabriel?” He cut to the chase.

“Just wanted to check to see how my baby bro was doing. Is that a crime?”

“I’m fine. I do have a question though that maybe you could assist me with.”

“Shoot.”

“Dean is trying to win an eBay auction and he asked me to send him ‘good vibes’. I am unsure as to what he is referring. Do you know?” He questioned his brother, hoping he could shed some insight.

“Oh, totally bro! He means vibrators.” His brother laughed on the other end, and Cas choked on air.

“Vibrators? Do you mean those fake phallus shaped objects that are battery operated?” He blushed just thinking about it.

“Yeah bro! He’s probably anxious about the auction ya know? The vibrators will help him relieve some stress and relax.” He could hear Gabe trying to hold back his laughter, but he didn’t think much of it. His brother was rather immature after all. “Just go online and have a few sent to him. Trust me he will be so grateful.”

“Oh…um…Okay. If you think that would be best.” He stammered unsurely.

“Totally Cassie. Go for it.” He assured. “Anyway, gotta go. Kali just walked in.”

“Okay. Thanks for the advice Gabriel. I will talk to you later.” He hung up the phone with his brother.

He was still so confused about the vibrators though. That didn’t seem like something Dean would normally ask of him. They were best friends, sure, but they didn’t talk about sex much; at least not anymore after Dean realized it made Castiel uncomfortable. Luckily Dean had no idea why it made Cas feel that way. He probably just thought it was another one of his weird quirks. The truth though, was that he’d been harboring a crush on the other man for 5 years now, and the thought of Dean having sex with anyone else made his stomach turn. He’d take that secret to the grave though. He knew Dean would never return his affections.

He spent the rest of the night googling online sex shops and browsing through the plethora of different vibrators, before finally selecting three that had the best reviews. He paid for the items, making sure to have them sent to Dean’s address with a note letting him know they were from Castiel. He even paid for expedited shipping so that Dean would receive them tomorrow, this way he could relax about the auction as Gabe suggested. He went to sleep that night hoping Dean would be pleased at the Good Vibes he sent him.

***************************************

Dean had just gotten home from work and stopped at the front desk of his apartment building to grab his mail. He was handed a package along with a few envelopes. He walked up the stairs to his apartment confused since he didn’t remember ordering anything recently. He threw his keys on the kitchen table along with the mail, before grabbing a kitchen knife to open the package. He cut through the tape and opened the flaps of the cardboard box, and before looking inside to see what it was. He froze in shock when he realized what he was looking at, not really believing what he was seeing; Three vibrators were staring back at him.

“What the fuck…?” He questioned out loud to himself as he pulled them out of the box. They were actually pretty nice toys too, much better than the ones he currently had in his nightstand. But he knew he didn’t order them. He reached around inside the box, hoping to find a clue as to why they were sent to him, and he found a little white card that he pulled out to read.

**_Sending you Good Vibes_ **

**_~Cas_ **

Dean just stared at the card for a good ten seconds before throwing his head back and letting out a roaring laugh. He laughed so hard, tears started falling from his eyes and his stomach began to hurt. He could not believe his dorky best friend sent him vibrators. This was probably the best joke ever, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t even intended to be one, considering Cas wouldn’t recognize a joke if it bit him on the ass. This had Gabe written all over it, he just knew it. Once he finally stopped laughing enough to be able to breath again, he picked up the phone to dial Cas. It rang three times before his best friend finally answered.

“Hello Dean.” Cas answered in his gravely voice.

“Heya Cas.” He held back a giggle. “So, uh…I got the good vibes you sent.” He bit his lip to contain a laugh.

“Oh good. I’m glad it came already. I hope you like them.” His best friend said sincerely, and Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer. He held the phone away from his mouth as he roared loudly, tears again falling down his face.

“Dean! Dean! I don’t understand. Dean! Why are you laughing?” He heard Cas yell into the phone. He held the phone up to his face again as he tried to explain.

“Cas, its….ha ha….Cas….oh man…hehe… Good Vibes means to like…wish me luck….good feelings….not…n-not….a v-vib….vibrator.” He managed to choke out between bouts of laughter.

“Oh….” He heard before the line grew silent. He began to grow worried when Cas didn’t say anything further. He tried to pull himself together quickly.

“Hey, dude, its all good. That was probably the funniest thing that’s ever happened to me, so thanks for that bud.”

“I’m sorry. I-I’m incredibly embarrassed right now.” Cas murmured before Dean heard a click in his ear, signaling that Cas hung up. He dialed him back but he kept getting voicemail.

Dean started to feel bad. He didn’t intend to embarrass his friend; he was just so caught of guard with the whole thing and found it hilarious. He forgot how insecure Cas was at his ‘lack of people skills’ as he always put it. Well, he’d have to make the drive over there to apologize. Maybe if he embarrassed himself a bit, Cas would feel better.

*****************************

Cas sat on his living room couch, face still red, in both mortification and anger. He was mortified at himself for sending Dean a sex toy and misinterpreting what he meant. And he was angry as hell at his brother, who no doubt set him up for his own childish entertainment. Gabe was probably laughing his ass off right now knowing Cas would be embarrassing himself like this the Assbutt.

He was debating the best way to murder Gabriel when he heard a knock on his front door. He wasn’t expecting company, so curiously, he got up and went to open the door. He was surprised to see Dean on the other side.

“Heya Cas.” The other man greeted, hand behind his back as he kicked a loose thread on his carpet. He looked contrite and Cas wasn’t sure why. Dean didn’t do anything wrong.

“Hello Dean. Please come in.” He stepped aside to allow him to enter, dreading what would probably be an awkward conversation.

They both made their way to the couch and sat on opposite ends, Dean still holding one hand behind his back for some reason Cas wasn’t sure of.

“I..uh…I just wanted to..you…know, apologize for before. I’m sorry for laughing at you dude. That wasn’t cool.” Dean apologized sincerely, a curious blush on his face.

“It’s fine Dean. I’m not upset with you. Gabe on the other hand should sleep with one eye open.: He seethed, thinking of his soon to be dead brother.

“He, yeah I figured this was all him. Has his name written all over it.” Dean chuckled awkwardly. “I uh…I was thinking. Since you spent all that money on the vibes though, maybe we could…um…t-test one out?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Cas stammered, his own face blushing once more. Dean couldn’t mean what Cas thought he did, right? Dean was quiet for a minute before lifting his face, a determined look on his face.

“Here’s the deal Cas. I’ve had a thing-a uh…a crush- on you for years. So, I was thinking, maybe we could use one of the toys you bought me together?” The other man asked, determined, but with uncertainty clear in his voice. Cas’ heart felt like it stopped. Dean had a crush on him? And wanted to engage in sexual relations?

“Y-you want to use one of those sexual toys together in bed with me?” He squeaked.

“Um...yeah…if, ya know, you’re up for it?”

“Yes. Y-yes I am. I’ve uh…I’ve had a crush on you for years too.” He admitted shyly, hope blooming in his chest.

*************************************

“Dean!” Cas moaned as the other man turned the vibrations up, the toy nailing his prostate as Dean fucked it inside him hard and fast.

“Fuck you are so hot Cas. Your ass is so damn sexy stretched around this vibe.” Dean growled breathily; voice full of arousal.

“I’m gonna cum” Cas gasped as the vibe sunk deep. His balls pulled up tight and he released thick ropes of cum all over his chest and belly.

“Fuck yes…” Dean breathed as he stroked, following Cas in his release and adding to the mess on Cas’ body. They both breathed heavily, high on endorphins from their spectacular orgasms before Dean finally got up to get them a washcloth. He returned and they cleaned themselves up before Dean laid on Cas’ chest, legs intertwined with his own.

“Damn, we need to send Gabe a thank you.” Dean mumbled against his chest, making Cas chuckle fondly as he rubbed his hand up and down the other man’s back. Maybe he wouldn’t kill Gabe after all. He did help him land a new boyfriend after all.


End file.
